Isobel Starkiller
Isobel Kala Starkiller was born as the 4th child to Sophie and Jax Starkiller, after Xander, Mark and Kailey, before Leilah and Mercutio. Deemed a force sensitive from birth though her powers became dorment at the age of five when she watched the brutal murder of her parents and was separated from her two year old brother, Mercutio. Isobel was taken to Dathomir and raised there as a member of the Dreaming River clan where she receieved training in mechanics Through her life with the Witches, Isobel learned that she is bisexual, interested in both men and women. During her travels, she met Jennica Sorsten, a fellow mechanic and some time after, when invited back for a mechanics party on Nar Shaddaa and approaches her, making the first step by kissing her. Their relationship begins shortly after that. Origin Being a Starkiller Isobel was born six years after her sister Kailey and showed great potential from the very start. She was branded very early with her very own symbol just like the rest of her siblings, with her own triangle marked, just like with the rest of them. The markings read The Dark Siblings (up) and Bounded by blood (down). Learning this was one of the first things Isobel was thought. But even though she couldn't understand what it meant at the time, she knew that her mother and father thought her that for a reason. Biography Earliest childhood She was three years old when her mother gave birth to her younger brother Mercutio. Despite knowing today that she has three other siblings, Isobel has met only one of them - Mercutio. She loved him very much and when separated from him, she was heartbroken. She was four years old when she first used her powers, though she didn't mean to. She set some of her father's important files on fire in the office after which she was beaten to learn her lesson. And she did. For the next year that she was with her parents, she became quiet and fearful of Jax Starkiller. Still, despite it, she was very facinated by her father, to the point that the little one adored the old man and followed his words like a small zombie even when she didn't know what he meant by them. What she didn't understand then was that upon her fifth birthday, her parents began negotiating with a Dathomiri witch on a deal that would benefit both parties and that she was part of it. Her parents offered her to be taken by the witch as their end of the bargain. The witch accepted this. But the deal itself would never be finalized. The murder of Jax and Sophie Starkiller Nor many things in Isobel's memory has been left intact as the night her parents were killed. She had witnessed the entire thing, hidden from the eyes of the murder but had a very good look at him. She watched the two get slauthered and no matter how much she wanted to get her little brother and save him, she couldn't. So all she could do was watch him be taken away from the dark haired man. Even when the witch came to take her away, she kept calling out for Mercutio, wanting to save him but the witch was a much stronger one, especially compared to a five year old. Living on Dathomir Isobel has lived on the world of witches for the most part of her life. She was taken into the Dreaming River clan, held by clan mother Paige Hja . Having been studied by the witch that had brought her there, she was expected to be quite force able, however, when put on the trial by fire, she fails it. She is said to have chanted with perfect concentration, flawless in the spell itself but nothing happened. Due to this, she was marked as a non-force user and sent to train to become a mechanic. She was thirteen when her patron told her that the man that murdered her parents was Xander Starkiller and that he was her eldest brother. A year later, she is sent to Ferro to work on the pirate ship making owned by Petra Cavataio where she not only gets a chance to work but also learns of a different way of life. The slaves spoke of Petra's nudity preference, her conduct with the female slaves. All this fascinated the teenager. First experience with a woman It was while Isobel was still on Ferro that the intrigue by the way Petra Cavataio lived her life burst to its limit. She engaged herself in a short lived relationship with one of Petra's slaves which gave her a chance to learn of her dual sexuality. While she still liked to watch men and flirt with them. But women fascinated her just the same. Between the first time, she had been with a woman and eighteenth birthday, Isobel had been with three women and one man. A fortold meeting At the age of twenty-six, Isobel was told by a Dathomiri witch that she would one day find herself face to face with her eldest brother, Xander. This information kept pondering for a whole year before she finally packed her things and left the world she was raised in, not wanting to wait for it anymore. Meeting Jennica Sorsten Isobel met Jennica on Nar Shaddaa while trying to get information on her older brother. She facinated her from the very first time but Isobel chose not to act on it right then. They had some common ground, both being mechanics and finding Nar Shaddaa to their liking. But when she was invited back to the planet for a event thrown by peoeple in her line of work for the people of her line of work, and she got to see Jennica again, she took her chance. They're pretty good together and Isobel believes she's pretty good for her. She doesn't know whether it's the it relationship but right now, she knows that she's happy having Jenn by her side and that's nice to having someone care for you back. United with her family It took Isobel several years to get the courage to confront her eldest brother after keeping the truth to herself for so many years. When she eventually did meet him, she had done it by using her first and middle name and applying for a possition in his company , but as soon as she was faced with Xander, she couldn't keep the truth hidden any longer and told him whom she was, revealing her family tattoo that confirmed whom she was. She was terrifed of him that day just like all the years before getting the courage to confront him. However, when she saw her little brother Mercutio , safe and sound, the fear slowly began to decrease. The same day, she learned she also had a sister and there was most likely six of them, based on the tattoo they all shared. Discovering the last sibling While on a trip on Corellia, as a somewhat of a bonding trip with Xander , Isobel discovered along side him the last remaining member of their family, a sister, with the family symbol on her back. Unleashing her power After spending so many years powerless, Izzy made the bold move and asked Xander for help in breaking herself free from the block. He revealed to her first about their parents, though she wasn't completely convinced, especially about their father. But as the week progressed, step by step from the first power, her own element of fire being broken free, the two siblings began to bond as Xander taught her more powers beyond the one she had locked for so long. When she walked away from her eldest brother, she was a Knight. Right after learning from the trip, Isobel thurst for more can't calm down and after sharing with Jennica all she had learned, she convinced her to teach her the things she knows, furthering her training. A Wrong Day's Journey into Right After meeting her siblings, Isobel felt began to miss Dathomir so much that she eventually returned to it, switching from the Dreaming River to the Morte clan, under Petra Cavataio. Still extremely connected to the Witch that raised her though, she returned often to her former clan, continuing her training with the Arch Witch Tala. Category:Female Category:Character Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Dathomir Category:Corellia Category:Starkiller Family Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive